


Home Run (For My Heart)

by x_Lazart_x



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Pining, very light pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Lazart_x/pseuds/x_Lazart_x
Summary: Kuroo did not expect to meet the love of his life via an impromptu race to work. Sometimes life is just that ridiculous.Prompt:  So every morning I get off the train and start my 20 minute walk to work, and there’s this guy who’s always like 3 steps ahead of me and always beats me to the street corner bc I get stopped by the light and he passes it. but today I was ahead of him for the first time and he RUNS in front of me, turns around and goes “I’ve been winning for 2 months now, can’t stop now, have a good day, see you tomorrow.”  Tomorrow I swear i’m wearing running shoes to work.





	Home Run (For My Heart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scabs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scabs/gifts).



Ever since he started his job, two months ago, he’d spent the journey people watching. Reading on the train left him feeling kind of queasy, so instead he had in his headphones and observed the people around him. There was the middle aged man who nearly always ended up in the same carriage as him, he’d recently adopted five dogs during his midlife crisis. The boy who was about six, riding the train to school. Or so everyone thought. Rather he would duck off into his hero outfit and patrol the streets as a vigilante, looking for danger. Okay so the backgrounds he made up for them were perhaps slightly on the fantasy side of the facts spectrum. 

Most of the regulars were from the train but there was one guy, who every day for the last two months, had been three steps ahead of him on the walk to work. Obviously they rode the same train but they somehow never ended up in the same carriage. Regardless, by time he got down to street level and started his ten minute walk, this guy was in front of him. His hair was wild, grey and black, sticking up on either side of his head. He worked in a bakery that was secretly laundering money for the yakuza. Whether or not he was in on the illegal business Kuroo hadn’t decided yet. 

Monday through Friday, every day without fail this guy was there, three steps in front of him. Which was why it was so disconcerting on Thursday morning to find himself making the walk alone. It took a block for him to realize that something was off. When he did he couldn’t help but feel a little silly. It’s not like he knew the guy, they’d never talked. Hell he’d never even seen his face! Hiking his bag higher on his shoulder, he started humming under his breath when he was nearly bowled over by someone running past him. 

A hand shot out to grab his arm, steadying him. When he glanced up to meet his attacker he was confronted with the most blinding smile. Between the smile and the eyes lit up with mischief, it took a second for him to recognize the the grey hair sticking all over the place. Stunned, he opened his mouth to say something but his brain refused to conjure up any words. 

“I’ve been winning for the past few months, I don’t want to start losing now! Have a great day!” The man was walking away before he had a chance to respond. Kuroo was still staring after him, causing a few people to give him the side eye as the skirted around him, when he glanced back over his shoulder, lifting his hand in a wave. “I’ll see you tomorrow!” Laughing incredulously, Kuroo finally started moving again. Tomorrow, he’d be wearing his running shoes to work. 

The train ride the following morning, he spent no time people watching. Rather he spent the whole time thinking about his companion. Could he even really call him that? Should he pull the same thing the stranger did yesterday? Wait till the last second, dart in front of him. He’d crack a witty remark, they’d exchange numbers and the rest would be history. 

The scenario was still playing out in his head when he got off the train and made his way to the street. Sure enough, several meters in front of him was his mystery man. Grin stealing over his face, he tried not to think too hard about the excitement that was racing up his spine. Plan firmly in place, it went flying out the window when a grin was sent back in his direction. His feet started moving before he could even think about it. Dodging past people, he laughed at the indignant squawk that echoed behind him as he took the lead. Seconds later footsteps were pounding on the pavement behind him. Heart racing he couldn’t resist peeking over his shoulder to stick out his tongue. 

Reaching the corner where they parted ways, he slowed to a stop, suddenly unsure of whether or not he should just keep running. He almost couldn’t believe that he had just taken off running like that. No doubt he’d get a few passing comments on how unkempt he was when he arrived at work. Two seconds after he stopped his running partner was right beside him. 

“That was cheating!” he complained. His smile was still firmly in place so Kuroo was going to go ahead and assume he wasn’t all that upset about it. 

“You issued a challenge yesterday! I can’t help it that you were unprepared for a fair fight.” With a shrug, he pretended to study his nails in a failed attempt to seem indifferent. 

“Fair fight! You took off when I wasn’t even looking,” the guy pointed out, crossing his arms for emphasis. The only thing this did was draw Kuroo’s attention to the fact that 1, this guys arms were huge and 2, that shirt was not equipped to keep all that contained. “Ha, I forgot to do my washing over the weekend,” the guy confessed, having caught the blatant staring. “I had to dig out one of my shirts from high school.” Cursing himself for being so obvious, he tried to stay on track. 

“Now you’re blaming your clothes for losing? This is just sad….” With a heavy sigh Kuroo shook his head in disappointment, struggling to keep his mouth turned down into a frown. 

“I’m still fifty nine wins ahead of you! You’ll never catch it. Next time I’ll be prepared!” 

“I’ll look forward to it,” Kuroo found himself saying and meaning it. “Prepare to be crushed.” 

“I’d like to see you try.” Glancing down at his watch, yellow eyes went wide with panic. “Shit I have to run! I’m Bokuto by the way, see you next week!” Just like that the guy,  _ Bokuto _ , had taken off again. Jogging towards where ever it was he went everyday.

“Kuroo.” Bokuto was almost swallowed up by the crowd when it occurred to him that he had not given his name in return. Yelling it out in a street full of strangers was probably not the best course of action to remedy that but when it got Bokuto to turn and give him two thumbs up he couldn’t bring himself to care.

* * *

 

Turns out, his work didn’t like it when the interns showed up sporting running shoes. Monday he was stuck wearing his boring sensible shoes, lamenting the loss of the advantage. Nevertheless he was still determined to win. At least until he got to the bottom of the stairs to find Bokuto standing waiting for him. His hair was a little droopier than usual, hand coming up to stifle a yawn as Kuroo came parallel with him. 

“I’m kind of tired today,” Kuroo said, lying through his teeth. Energy had been fizzing under his skin at the thought of the meeting again today. He was raring to go. But his companion looked like he was about to fall over at any second. 

“Oh good! I’m too sleepy to run today,” Bokuto admitted, giving him a soft smile. If he was going to be seeing that smile everyday hopefully he’d built up a tolerance quickly. He didn’t think his heart could take it otherwise. 

“Want me to give you a three step head start?” Kuroo half joked, almost expecting them to go back to their previous routine. 

“I was hoping we could walk together. I was waiting for you,” he said, taking off at a slow walk that Kuroo automatically matched. At this pace he might be late for work, or at least not arrive as early as expected. It was a risk he was willing to take. “You’re really fast, I was impressed last week. Almost as fast as me.” Swaying he lightly bumped against his shoulder to emphasize his point, oblivious to the tingles that he left running down Kuroo’s arm. 

“Don’t worry I’ll beat you again tomorrow,” Kuroo promised, easily falling into light teasing as they strolled along. If felt as he was being walked home after a date rather than them walking to work together. When they reached their corner they hung around for a few extra minutes before reluctantly (at least on his side) parting ways. 

That was the start of it. From that day Kuroo still hadn’t gotten his rematch. One week had turned into two and then three. Every day he found Bokuto waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs all he could think about was getting to spend the ten minute walk talking about everything under the sun together. He’d learned that Bokuto did not in fact work in a bakery (or with the yakuza) but rather helped out at his sisters day care while he went to school. He always took the morning shifts so he could attend afternoon classes. His favourite planet was Saturn, he put on sock shoe sock shoe when getting dressed in the morning, he would only eat pink marshmallows. Every day he got more tidbits of knowledge that he would hoard away greedily. 

After he’d missed two days of work thanks to food poisoning, Bokuto had thrown himself into his arms upon seeing him, babbling about how worried he’d been and how he’d been late for work the last two days waiting for him. Heart swelling he’d gladly handed over his number when Bokuto had asked for it, proclaiming that in future he should text if he wasn’t going to be there. That turned into sending texts all day, sometimes well into the night. By this point Kuroo was well and truly smitten. He wanted to ask him out, he just couldn’t tell if Bokuto was into guys or not. 

When they walked they were always shoulder to shoulder, arms and hands brushing. At first he’d taken that as a sign that there was something there. Until they’d bumped into one of Bokuto’s coworkers one morning, who was immediately on the receiving end of a hug. Laughing, he’d made a quip about how tactile Bokuto was. Suddenly he was doubting if their proximity every morning meant what he hoped or if Bokuto really was just a touchy feely person. At this point he was sure Kenma was sick of hearing him waxing poetics about Bokuto’s smile and eyes and arms. The other day they had held hands but that was just because the street was busier than usual and Bokuto was worried about them getting seperated, it had made sense at the time. Feelings and people were just so hard to understand.

* * *

 

The rain had been coming down steadily all morning. Sometime in the few weeks since it had last rained Kuroo had managed to lose his umbrella, or his roomate had stolen it this morning. Both were equally likely at this point. Donning his raincoat he’d made up his mind to stop at the seven eleven on the way to the station to grab a new one. The office regularly sent him out on errands and the last thing he wanted was to be walking about in wet clothes all day. Yet by the time he got there the store was completely sold out, something he’d never seen before. Going to the next store a few streets over cost him precious time and at this point he was running late. Sending a text to Bokuto, he expected the other man to just leave without him, instead he got a promise that he’d be waiting for him. 

Grinning like an idiot, the whole train ride was spent analyzing the fact that he’d chosen to wait. They’d already agreed to meet for lunch that day so really missing their morning chat shouldn't have been a big deal. When the train pulled into the station, he was the first out the door, practically sprinting down the stairs. Searching under the covered area for the familiar face, it wasn’t till he heard his name being called that he finally spotted him. Standing in the rain, hair plastered to his face, waving like a crazy person. 

“What the hell are you doing? Why are you just standing in the rain?” Kuroo demanded, hurrying over so his umbrella covered the both of them. At this point it was basically a lost cause though. 

“Well there wasn’t enough room under the cover and there was a group of school girls waiting to see if the rain would let up,” Bokuto said with a small shrug, seemingly unphased. 

“You should have went to work, you’re going to get sick.” Fretting over him, Kuroo cursed himself for having to stop to get an umbrella. And for not carrying a towel handy with him. At least not one big enough to help Bokuto in any way. 

“It’s worth it,” Bokuto declared, throwing his nose in the air. “ Besides I wanted to see you!” There was that smile again, the one that made him just want to turn into a puddle of feelings. A few strands of hair had fallen over Bokuto’s eyes when he’d thrown back his head. Fingers itching, Kuroo wasn’t aware that he was moving until he was right in Bokuto’s personal space, gently pushing the strands back into place. He wanted to chase the few drops of water running down his cheek with his tongue but settled for using his thumb instead. It wasn’t until Bokuto let out a whine that he realized he was cupping his face. Just. Standing there. Cradling his face. As if that was a perfectly normal thing to do.

Cheeks burning, he snatched back his hand and prepared to dispel the weird tension hanging around by making a joke. Any joke. As soon as he thought of one. While his brain was stalling out a hand came up and curled around the back of his neck, then Bokuto’s face was getting dangerously slow. All of this was happening at a snail's pace as he watched for any sign of hesitation, giving Kuroo time to pull back if that’s what he wanted. Which, the thought of it was just laughable. Closing the distant Kuroo kissed him (and in the future would be adamant that he was the one who made the first move). It was soft and slow and everything he could have hoped for in their first kiss. Not to sound like a mushy romantic or anything. 

“So our lunch today, that can be a date right?” Bokuto asked when he finally pulled back, just enough to speak as they stood with their foreheads pressed together. 

“Hmm I don’t know, I’ll have to think about it,” Kuroo teased, unable to help himself. In retaliation Bokuto bit his bottom lip. “Okay lunch can be a date. But you’ll owe me a real one at the weekend, deal?” 

“Deal!” Leaning in Bokuto stole another kiss. “Last one to our corner has to buy lunch today.” He whispered, then he was ducking out from the umbrella into the rain and taking off running, laughter echoing behind him. 

“That’s cheating!” Kuroo yelled. Collapsing the umbrella, he took off running after him.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I somehow managed to drag my friend down into Bokuro hell with me and I've never been so glad!!
> 
> So if anyone has prompts for Bokuto/Kuroo/Akaashi/Kenma or anything combination of them together hit me up on [my tumblr! ](http://x-lazart-x.tumblr.com/)


End file.
